THE POWER AWAKENING
by ImaginationWorksWonders
Summary: Harry is fed up with umbridge, he makes a decision that his past self would hate. Harry joins the dark side and abandons the light and the ministry. He's tired of the life of the boy who lived, he wants to be someone else. He joins voldemort and befriends his old enemies. DARK!harry HARRY POTTER AND VOLDEMORT/TOM RIDDLE SLASH first story tell me what you think. :)


**_THE POWER_**** AWAKENED  
****CHAPER 1: THOUGHTS**

"My father was a great man." harry yelled. "Your father~ was A SWINE." Snape yelled with more malious than harry or anyone has ever seen before.

Snape pointed his wand at harry and cast legilimens. "protégo" harry yelled and in a flash harry see's snapes life at Hogwarts as a student. He saw his father bulling snape along with Sirius, Remus, and peter.

Harry watched with sadness, he always thought that James his father was supposed to be a great, loving, caring man but it was a lie. Why would anyone do that to someone. It was barbaric, he couldn't understand.

Harry himself was bullied when he was a child, weather it was Dudley and his gang or the "family" that he lived with. Harry never made any friends with anyone in till he came to Hogwarts.

He WAS bullied when he got to Hogwarts don't get him wrong, he just didn't care since it happened frequently when he was at the dursely's.

"ENOUGH" Snape yelled. Harry was taken out of his thoughts, he looked at snape with first shock then sorrow. Snape was watching his expressions, when snape saw sorrow he pulled harry by his shirt and said " If your father was such a great man, then pretell why he would bully a child." Harry guessed it was a rhetorical question.

"OUT", "Leave". Harry was right it was a rhetorical question.

Harry started to walk to the door but stopped, " I'm not my father, the more you see this, the easier your and my life will be." He continued to walk out and didn't even wait for professor snape to reply.

As harry was walking down the corridors, He thought, He thought 'why was it that everyone expects me to be the person they loved "James". 'I'm my own person and although I maybe my fathers son that doesn't make me him.' Harry was pulled out of his musing by sniffling. He looked up and saw a boy with Fred and George. Harry looked at the boy and saw that he was injuired on the hand. Guessing Umbridge did it, he looked down to his own hand. Looking at the words he repeated in his head. ' I must not tell lies.'

"what's your name".

" ~Tom~"

Harry looked at the boy a second time thinking he heard the boy wrong and what he saw frightened him terribly. It was Tom Riddle.

He blinked and the boy turned into someone he remembered seeing at school but couldn't place them. It WASN'T Tom Riddle. He exhaled. Thank god it wasn't him.

He watched the scene and then a disgusting noise was heard. He knew who it was and he didn't like her at all.

"ah~hem." It was Umbridge, he hated this woman so much or if you can even call her a woman she was like a fat toad.

She looked at harry with total and utter disgust and said " Children are punished, when naughty." She was referring to the boy.

Harry hated this person, Hated, hated, hate. That's what a voice in his head said 'Hate' 'Hate' 'Hate' 'hurt' 'KILL'. ' Kill her, you know you want to, just say the spell and she will never be in your life again.' Oh he knew that was true, so very true. Time seemed to stand still for him, he looked at umbridge and saw behind her was tom riddle. He stared at the future dark lord or was it really voldemort and not tom. No they're the same person. Voldemort was staring at harry with crimson eyes, harry felt the urge to move to him.

Harry started walking to him. It felt like an invisible force was pulling him. As harry blinked once, time seemed to continue around him.

" Mr. Potter, is there something you need." Harry continued walking towards her and voldemort, ignoring what she said. For some odd reason he started to laugh. Everyone that was close to harry, that really know him could see a dark aura surrounding him. He started to laugh even louder than before. It wouldn't stop, he became giddy and a since of secure feeling overwhelmed him.

Fred and George were watching with awe at the shear power harry radiated. The boy they were talking to earlier seemed to pass out from the power. Who would have thought their little savior would become this dark just by seeing Umbridge.

"It seems-" George started

"that our pretty savior-" Fred continued

"is more-"

"interesting than-"

"We realized" they finished together in a whisper.

Harry was now in front of "professor" Umbridge, But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking over her shoulder. He was still staring at Voldemort, who just smiled and pointed to harry. Harry was confused by this jester, 'what did it mean', 'why was voldemort here'. For some odd reason he was calm. Then a voice ringed through his head.

'I'm not Voldemort nor Tom', this statement confused him more. The voice continued, ' I'm not them, I might be physically right now but that's because you don't know how to make me look like.'. Harry was still confused what did this mean, was this all in his head. ' In a since you could say but I'm... You.'

Harry was shocked to say the least, He suspected that it was just an imagination of his from the stress.

"Mr. Potter, Listen to me when I'm speaking to you". Umbridge yelled.

Harry looked up and umbridge screamed " Potter what conspiracy is this."

Harry spoke but it wasn't really him speaking it was like he was possessed. " I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Professor."

" You know exactly what I mean, you uncivilized brat" Screamed Umbridge again.

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't know that I had to tell every single thing about me to you and your ministry." harry said sarcastically and walked closer to umbridge.

He pulled out his wand and aimed it a umbridge, " You and your ministry have ruined many lives and I'm tired of watching and experiencing it."

"YOU...YOU should go to AZKABAN For what you caused. WE KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO GET DUMBLEDORE TO DESTROY THE MINISTRY...YOU WON'T WIN."

"Well it's good that your not going to report back to fudge then, isn't it "professor"." As harry finished speaking he waved his wand in a complicated movement and did a nonverbal spell. Umbridge did a silent scream and started twitching and fell to the floor. The twitching lasted about a minute and then umbridge burned to ash and disintegrated.

Harry turned as he heard a gasp and saw Fred and George. He'd completely forgotten about them. He swore under his breath, He'd have to oblivate them. It seemed that Fred and George understood because that said together something that perplexed harry.

Well isn't-

this a-

predicament you've-

gotten yourself-

into little-

savior. They finished together. Fred then continued and said " well have you've gone dark or have you lost your wits because of ol' umbridge."

"... Well I'm not quiet sure myself honestly". Harry replied

George looked to his brother and then smiled, Fred smiled back and said to harry " We'll are you with Dumbledore because we know your not with the ministry."

"Dumbledore...Dumbledore.. well that's not something I like to think about but to answer your question. No, I am not with dumbles anymore." harry finished with a smile.

Fred and George smiled and Said to harry.

Well then- George said

why don't you- Fred continued

come with us- George stated

and see the- Fred

dark lord- They both said smiling

and say-

Hello. They Finished

Harry stared at them in shock. They work for the dark lord, how could no one know this fact. Harry debated whether or not to run at that moment. What would voldemort do, He's been trying to kill me since I was a baby. There's no way he would let me go unharmed. The voice in his head spoke again, at first it scared harry but then he listened to the voice.' Maybe he won't hurt us, we are after all want the same goal but we want to use different methods. We are more alike than anyone and he knows this. Go there, if he doesn't except us then I'll take over and help him realize he needs us.' When the voice stopped speaking harry was afraid to know that it can control him. It stupid of him to know that this voice in his head couldn't do something else to him besides talk and show himself.

Harry stopped thinking and looked at Fred and George in the eyes. He saw no malleus in there eyes, He closed his and thought ' well I just killed someone and I'm tired of this life. Lets try it. He sighed then said.

"Lets go" and walked to them. They appareted then.


End file.
